


Thirsty Shanks

by Notyourtypicalmermaid



Series: High School AU With Buggy X Shanks! [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid
Summary: So here I am again with more porn. Where did it come from? I have no idea. ^_^But this one is in the same universe as5 Times Buggy Tried To Get Off And The 1 Time He Did.Think of it as a few months later.Please comment and enjoy!





	Thirsty Shanks

There are a lot of things people know about Shanks. He's funny, kind, athletic, smart, absolutely gorgeous and just a good guy all around. He helps his mother with her errands. He recycles waste after school. He even walks old ladies across the street! Everyone knew this about him, this gay god among men, and it was without much effort that Shanks became the most popular guy in the school. 

So, you would think this kind of person would make their significant another feel immensely insecure. Someone that perfect should (and does) have people clamoring to be with them, sexually or otherwise. That kind of attention would drive even the most confident person up the wall. Except for Buggy, that is. 

There was something Buggy, his long-term boyfriend knew about him that no-one else knew. A secret if you will. 

Shanks was hella _ thirsty._

Not for anybody of course. He was thirsty only for Buggy. And Buggy knew it, _oh boy_ did he know it. He knew it when Shanks held his books between lessons. He knew it when they held hands, to the envy of his friends and enemies. But he especially knew it when there were alone. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

You see, Shanks was affectionate. Like _ really _ affectionate with his partner. In public, it was nice and innocent. A nice touch here or there. A hug or two, sometimes three. A kiss on the cheek every time they met. But the second Shanks was alone with him, he fucking _pounced._ His hands were like an octopus, hungry for its next meal. They were on Buggy's chest, waist, thighs and of course his ass. He couldn't get enough of his ass. Those hands seemed to have a life of their own, groping like there was no tomorrow. Or maybe to Shanks, there was no tomorrow?____

_ _ _ _

_ _ _The thing was, Buggy and Shanks had always intimate, in a nice schoolboy way. The kind your mother doesn't mind. But it intensified immensely after they started having sex a few months ago. To Shanks (and Buggy too, but he wouldn't admit it), sex was a nice haven. A reconnecting of two bodies that yearned for each other. Unfortunately, school, parents and extra-curricular activities constantly got in the way of that. If it was up to Buggy, they would probably have sex twice, maybe three times a week. He wasn't practically needy in that way. But Shanks? Holy shit, twice a week would not do. It would not do at all. _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _"Sh-Shanks! Shit! Can you fucking wait until I get my pants off?" Buggy griped. Shanks' hands were caressing his dick through his jeans. _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ "Well, fucking hurry up then! I'm already naked." Shanks whined. Naked was right, he had took his shirt and pants off in no time. Buggy wasn't even sure if he wore underwear today. _ _ _

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Buggy pulled his pants and underwear off, jumping back onto Shanks' bed. His parents were out for the evening, typical date night, and this was their chance to make love. _ __

_ __ _

_ __ _

That is, if you consider someone trying to fuck you through your jeans making love. 

"Do you have the lube, Shanks?" 

"Of course I have the lube. I'm not a fucking idiot." He was grabbing the lube as he spoke, slathering it on his hands. When he was this hard, he got snappy. 

"Alright alright, babe.... Shit, you act like we haven't done this before. " Buggy laughed. A cussing Shanks was a rare sight indeed. 

"Well, it has been a while." Shanks whispered. He pushed a finger in Buggy, preparing him. 

Buggy huffed. "I gave you a blowjob, didn't I? Or are you so hungry for it that you forgot the blessing I gave you yesterday?" Buggy teases. He already knows a blowjob will not quench Shanks' undeniable thirst but it's always fun to hear Shanks beg for it. 

"It was great, don't get me wrong. But there is something hotter and wetter that I want. " He puts in another finger, thrusting with a little more impatience. 

_ Jesus Christ. _ Buggy thought. Dirty talk was still kind of new territory for them. He wondered how far he could push this. __

_ _

_ _ "Oh, I see. So my mouth isn't good enough for you anymore. Is that what you're saying, sweetheart?" Buggy starts to close his legs defiantly, hoping to piss Shanks off. _ _

_ _

_ _Shanks looks at him exasperated. "Fuck no, Buggy. That's not what I said at all." He tries to open Buggy's legs but Buggy is a gymnast. Those legs can be iron tight if he wants them to be. _ _

"Really? Cause all I hear is how ungrateful you are, Red-Hair." He pulls Shanks' fingers out, waiting for a reaction. He knows he's asking for it but he can't help himself. _ I'm such a fucking tease. _

_ __ _

_ __ _

__ Shanks takes a deep breath. His mind knows that his boyfriend is messing with him, trying to rile him up. He doesn't want to say what he's thinking; he doesn't want to sound like the desperate fool he is but his dick knows he has to in order to get it wet. _ _

_ _ So, he grabs Buggy's thighs (they are thick as hell!) and looks him straight in the eye. "What do you want me to say, babe?" He kisses Buggy's ear. "How I want it?" He kisses the other ear. "How I need it?" Shanks whispers all of this hotly. Two can play at this game. _ _

_ _

_ _Taken aback, Buggy clears his throat. "Well, yeah. You're the one who wants it all the time." Buggy states. He knows he's lying but he's not ready to give in just yet. This is too much fun. _ _

_ _

_ _Shanks laughs and it's a throaty laugh. Pretty sex. "Fucking hell, Buggs!" He chokes, amused. "You want it just as much as I do, that's why your naked ass is up on my bed. Ready to do it. Just admit it." _ _

_ _

_ _ Buggy already feels himself getting flustered. Shanks was not supposed to be so good at this! "Yeah, sure but you are always acting like you're a dog in heat when we're alone. " Buggy crosses his arms looking to the side. He knows he sounds childish but he can't help it. He hates to lose at his first real attempt at dirty talk. _ _

_ _

_ _Shanks tries his best not to roll his eyes. He loves Buggy's playfulness but his dick is about to start crying if he doesn't get in there soon. "Babe, honeybunch, my love. " That grabs Buggy's attention. He loves pet names. _ _

_ _

_ _"I don't care if it's you or me who wants it more. Can you just admit that we both want it? " Shanks pleads. He's been waiting for this all day and the promised land is so damn close. If he can get past his stubborn boyfriend, they can get to the good stuff. _ _

__

__

Blushing, he nods his head in response. But, he still hates to lose. 

Shanks sighs in relief. "So, will you please, _please_ spread your pretty long legs for me so we both can touch what heaven feels like?" __

_ _ _Fucking hell! He wins this round for sure. _Buggy complies, spreading his legs as far as possible, giving Shanks the view of his life. His smirk is sly. ___ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

"Goddamn Buggy." HE sucks in his teeth, sounding like a wild animal. He resumes his fingering but this time with three fingers. It's a little rough and shaky but Buggy would be lying if he said he didn't like it. 

He grunts as he watches Shanks finger him, the desire clear as day on his face. He wonders what Shanks sees when he's down there. Why he wants _ him _ so much. He could have anyone, probably someone less difficult or annoying but no, he chose Buggy. This line of thinking would have continued if Shanks did not start curling his fingers.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

"YAH, hmmmm... yes, Shanks! Right there! That's it!" He encourages. It feels even better than the last time. He must have remembered where to go. Shanks is a good student. A star fucking pupil. He curls and curls and curls his finger relentlessly, making Buggy scream. "FUCK, Shanks! That's feels so good, that feels SO good. Keep going!" Shanks immediately stops. What the fuck? He says this out loud.

"What the fuck, Shanks?" Buggy yells. That was incredible and he just stops?

"Oh, I don't know, babe. You mentioned someone acting like a dog in heat." He smirks. "Was that me or you?" That little shit. 

"Fuuuuck you." Buggy whispers maliciously. He can't believe Shanks played him TWICE! _ Boy scout, innocent angel, my ass! ___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ _

_ _Shanks laughs, like really laughs. He thinks this is hilarious. Payback will be in order, someday. But right now, he needs to get off. _ _

_ _

_ _ Before Buggy can curse him out some more, he resumes the curling motion, making Buggy cry in want._ _

_ _

_ _"I fucking hate you but, AHHHH, you're so good at this! Oh, fuck!" He feels like he's going to cum soon if this treatment continues. _ _

_ _

_ _"You don't fucking hate me, Buggs. You fucking want me. Just admit it." He slows his fingers for a second, letting Buggy know who's boss. His eyes are staring right at Buggy's, daring him to argue. He can do this all fucking day if he has to._ _

_ _

_ _Buggy slams his head on the bed in frustration. He's so fucking close to cumming but now Shanks wants to play god. He kind of deserves this but still! _ _

_ _

"I want you." Buggy says barely above a whisper, looking at the ceiling. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Shanks slows his motions, even more, driving Buggy up the wall. He sounds incredibly amused. 

Buggy clears his throat, he has some dignity damn it. "I said, I want you." He sighs. " I love you, too if that helps. " He blushes. 'I love yous' tend to make Shanks weak in the knees. 

It seemingly works as Shanks' eye soften into a sweet grin. "I love you, too." Buggy melts, slightly. Maybe he can cum now. 

Shanks picks up the past a little but not nearly fast enough. "I love you so much that I want to hear you say that you need my dick." 

He states it so innocently, that it almost went over Buggy's head. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Buggy is certain he heard correctly but he has to clarify. 

Shanks clears his throat, quite dramatically if you ask Buggy and repeats himself. "I said that I want to hear you say that you need my dick. You know, inside you. To impale you. Um, to penetrate your walls. Do you need more synonyms? " That shit-eating grin should be illegal.

"Oh my God, Shanks. You're an asshole. " Buggy laughs breathlessly. He can't believe his "innocent" boyfriend is talking to him like this. His dick probably couldn't get any harder though. 

"If I say this, will you finally fuck me? No more teasing, no more jokes- you'll actually do it?" 

"Happily. I will fuck you happily, Buggy. Just give me a few sweet words. I know they're in you." Shanks picks up the pace, drawing more "ahs" out of Buggy. 

He sits up, wanting to be just as dramatic, and grabs Shanks by the face. "Shanks, I want.." 

"Need." Shanks interrupts. 

Buggy rolls his eyes. "Fine, _need _ to feel your engorged penis inside me. Okay?" He tries not to blush but it creeps in anyway. __

_ _

_ _"I said "dick" but good enough princess." _ _

_ _"I'm not a fucking princ...OH SHIT!" Shanks is over this conversation. He pounds into Buggy with his fingers, loosening him up. He can't wait too much longer. Once he is sure Buggy is loose enough, he grabs a condom and practically shoves it onto his dick. Buggy can barely whine from the lack of contact when he feels Shanks pushing into him. It feels incredible. Nothing like the first few times they did this._ _

_ _

"Oh, fuck Shanks!" He can't help his moaning. The surprise is a pleasure of its own. "You're so thick....Damn it!" He whispers hotly. He doesn't forget that they are at Shanks house. Being super loud is not an option.

"Fucking right, I am." He pushes deeper, watching Buggy lying on his back, sprawled out for him. "And I want to give you all I got." He pushes to the brim. He couldn't be any deeper if he tried. 

But Buggy is flexible and wraps his legs around his lover, wanting to take even more. "Oh yeah, can you handle this?" He bucks his hips, twice, letting Shanks in just a little more. That little more has Shanks groaning for mercy.

"Fuck, FUCK! Oh fuck, wait babe. Wait, I'm going to fucking cum." He stills his movements, gasping for breath, placing his hands on each side of Buggy's head. When they do this, he always feels like a virgin who can't handle it. He's a fucking minute man and knows it. 

He must've voiced this out loud because Buggy smirks at him wistfully. "I don't disagree. So, why don't you relax for once, babe? I got this." He uses his strong legs to flip him over like a pancake. He can barely blink before he sees blue hair shining above him, and a devious smile on the owner's face. 

"I'm going to ride you now because _ I'm _ the fucking boss here." Buggy grabs his face, making him look him straight in the eye. Shanks wouldn't protest even if he could. He knows he's been beaten. He might as well surrender. He nods in agreement. __

_ _

_ _ Buggy lifts his hips up, lowering himself at a slow lazy pace. "I'm sorry, what?" He moves even slower. "Speak the fuck up!" He roars. He loves being in control. It gives him a power that he can't quite name and it's slowly making him lose all of his patience. _ _

_ _

_ _ Shanks squirms, resting his hands on Buggy's waist. He wants to slam into him but boy, he's afraid to piss Buggy off. "You're the boss! You're the boss! The fucking boss!" He chants over and over again, slowly dying from the slow pace. _ _

_ _

_ _Buggy sneers gleefully. This is the thirsty Shanks he is used to. "I'm the boss of what, sweetheart?" He rises and lowers himself again but this time a little faster. Shanks deserves this much so far. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"The boss of me... my dick... fucking whatever, okay!?" Shanks moans impatiently. He will probably start bawling soon if he doesn't speed it up. 

Buggy shivers at those words, remind that his dick is desperate too and tries to go faster. He likes to please after all. He picks up the pace, despite it being messy. This is his first time riding Shanks and it's a little bumpy and uneven. However, he doubts Shanks notices, since the other man is currently losing his mind. 

"Aaahh, ahhh, yes! You're so tight and perfect around my dick! Oh my God! Bless you!" At least that's what Buggy thinks he hears. It's not coherent moaning anymore, just a bunch of sounds mixed in with praises. Buggy would be amused if he wasn't trying to get off himself. They do this for a while (if awhile is 2 minutes) before Buggy hears before feeling Shanks explode. 

"I'm cumming! YES, Goddamnit, I'm cumming!" He's so loud and Buggy tries to muffle his noises with a kiss but Shanks refuses, demanding to be heard. "Keep riding me, baby. It feels sooooo good. Please? Pretty please" His last words come out broken and Buggy is reminded how emotional Shanks is after sex. 

He complies to Shanks' request though, partially because he hasn't cum yet but mostly because he loves to please. He bounces up and down, watching Shanks' facial expressions closely. He looks like he's going to pass out. He chuckles at the thought before Shanks gets hard again- and that's not... expected. He feels octopus hands wrap around him again before he is knocked onto his back. He's confused on how he's got here.

"You're ready to go again?" Buggy states, almost appalled. A few weeks ago he could barely sit up after a round. This is quite surprising.

"The sight of you riding me gives me enough fuel." His eyes are closed but his words are clear. He pumps into Buggy, still fairly deep, and is able to hit his prostate nicely from this position. 

Buggy can't deny that surge of arousal he feels from being back under his mate. It drives him closer to orgasm just watching Shanks from above. It's more loving this time and Buggy can enjoy these softer moments. He moans as one stroke hits particularly well, resulting in him leaving scratch marks on his lover's fair skin. He shutters as he cums, this being the first time from direct penetration. He tries to catch his breath as Shanks (very reluctantly) pulls out of him. 

He discards the condom, still hard, and lies next to Buggy on the bed. 

"You want some help with that?" Buggy pants. He starts to reach out for his partner's erection, always ready to give. 

"Yes, but it can wait for a moment." He kisses Buggy's temple, clearly more interested in cuddling. They lie like that a while before Shanks gets his mojo back, wanting to be touched again. 

"Do you want it fast or slow?" He asks softly. His voice is always soft after moments like this. 

"Soft."

He nods as a reply and strokes a nice and even pace. It brings pretty noises out of Shanks but that's not what Buggy is focusing on this time. Instead, he focuses on how Shanks tries to wrap his arms around him, begging him to be a little closer. He notices how his skin is flushing a beautiful red, signaling that he's close. He takes this time to whisper some sweet nothings in his ear. This is the part of lovemaking that he adores.

"You're so hot like this Shanks. Always so hungry for me, aren't you? What did I do to deserve this?" He whispers. Not even sure if he wants an answer.

"Aaaah, Buggy, baby. Can you go a little faster?" Is the reply. He's reaching out for Buggy's face, arching his hips off the bed. He almost forgot that Shanks has a one-track mind. He can't answer a question and get a handjob at the same time. _Pathetic. _ Buggy rolls his eyes, amused before softly smiling at this beloved.__

_ _

_ _But...It's not like he has to hear a verbal confirmation anyway. Shanks' has always spoken through body language. His thirst, which is most present at moments like this, is as clear as water. __

_ _And that's enough. More than enough._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This may become a series if I get inspired. Thirsty Shanks gives me so much life! ^_^


End file.
